With the continuous improvement of the technology for manufacturing aluminum alloy wheels, customers put forward higher demands on the appearance effect constantly. One is to print a LOGO pattern on the front face of the wheel. As the wheel windows are large in quantity and show no difference, a traditional printing method is that a worker places the wheels on the fixing fixture one by one and then adjusts the angle for printing. This method is not only extremely low in efficiency, but also very inconvenient for operation. The present invention throughly solves the above problem and realizes the automatic turnover of the wheel, with loading/unloading occupying no tact time in production.